HeartVision Song Contest 16
Friends Arena |presenters = Måns Zelmerlöw Petra Mede Robin Bengtsson(green room) |opening = TBD |exsupervisor = |host = SVT |interval = TBD | entries = 32 | debut = None | return = Armenia Germany Ireland Kazakhstan Lebanon Luxembourg Poland Tunisia | withdraw = Azerbaijan Denmark Greenland Israel Latvia Moldova Russia Slovakia Ukraine | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = | winner = TBD |nex = |pre = }} The HeartVision Song Contest 16 will the sixteenth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. It took place in the Friends Arena in Stockholm, Sweden, following Ukraine's victory at the HeartVision Song Contest 15 in Belgrade with the song "All Falls Down", written and performed by Paul Rey. All live shows will hosted by Måns Zelmerlöw, Petra Mede and Robin Bengtsson. Location : For further information see Sweden Sweden (Listeni/ˈswiːdən/ swee-dən; Swedish: Sverige ˈsværjɛ About this sound listen (help·info)), officially the Kingdom of Sweden (Swedish: About this sound Konungariket Sverige (help·info)), is a Scandinavian country in Northern Europe. It borders Norway to the west and Finland to the east, and is connected to Denmark in the southwest by a bridge-tunnel across the Öresund. At 450,295 square kilometres (173,860 sq mi), Sweden is the third-largest country in the European Union by area, with a total population of 10.0 million. Sweden consequently has a low population density of 22 inhabitants per square kilometre (57/sq mi), with the highest concentration in the southern half of the country. Approximately 85% of the population lives in urban areas. Germanic peoples have inhabited Sweden since prehistoric times, emerging into history as the Geats/Götar and Swedes/Svear and constituting the sea peoples known as the Norsemen. Southern Sweden is predominantly agricultural, while the north is heavily forested. Sweden is part of the geographical area of Fennoscandia. The climate is in general very mild for its northerly latitude due to significant maritime influence, that in spite of this still retains warm continental summers. Today, Sweden is a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy, with a monarch as head of state. The capital city is Stockholm, which is also the most populous city in the country. Legislative power is vested in the 349-member unicameral Riksdag. Executive power is exercised by the government chaired by the prime minister. Sweden is a unitary state, currently divided into 21 counties and 290 municipalities. Venue : For further information see Friends Arena Nationalarenan för fotboll (Swedish: The national arena for fotball), commonly known simply as Nationalarenan, and for sponsorship reasons as Friends Arena (Swedish pronunciation: a²reːna) until 2023, is a retractable roof multi-purpose stadium located next to the lake Råstasjön in Solna, just north of Stockholm City Centre. Since its opening it has served as Sweden's national stadium for men's football, hence its name. The main tenants of the stadium are Sweden's men's national football team and Allsvenskan football club AIK; both relocated from their previous home at the Råsunda Stadium. The venue has a total capacity of 65,000 at concerts and 50,000 seated at football matches, but the stadium can be scaled down to provide for smaller events with approximately 20,000 guests. Bidding phase Key Host venue Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 22 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + BIG2) Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the TBD at the headquarters of Stockholm. Running Orders The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by SVT at the TBD, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in TBD & TBD 2017 Participating countries The submissions for the sixteenth edition will open in late August 2017. The contest will start most likely in late January 2018. As of the 26th August 2017 country has confirmed his participation, due the open submission.Song participation will start in October. Semi-Finalist Countries Finalist Countries Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Links *Google+ Groups *Youtube